


Zagseus because I hate myself

by Adri_le_Chat



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gods this was a horrible idea, I can’t believe Thalia agreed to this, It also lowkey sounds like a good angst ship, M/M, sob, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_le_Chat/pseuds/Adri_le_Chat
Summary: Did this because all of my friends said “n0” and then I had to.Also this fanfic is cursed because I actually worship the Greek gods and some heroes (Achilles & Patroclus, Perseus, Adonis) so this is extra awkward. And I invoked the muses for this. The muses that I worship.I hate myself for this. Even if Hades the game doesn’t show the actual gods.Help.
Relationships: Zagreus/Theseus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Zagseus because I hate myself

Ruinous. Sing, Thalia, of a most cursed fictional ship. That of Theseus and fire-footed Zagreus. Let my words bring great terror to the Hades the game fandom.

Fuck. Him.

If there was any bitch that needed to be slapped, it was Theseus. That stupid Theseus and his (actually not all that bad) Minotaur buddy.

Zagreus was currently taking a very much so needed breather in the temple of Styx because Theseus took one of his very-much-so-needed death defies and absolutely destroyed him. It was that stupid shield.

Maybe he’d see Than soon. He’s death. And Zagreus is very good at the whole dying thing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Champion. Champion. That’s what he is. Not even that stupid mongrel couldn’t take that away from him.

But admittedly, if anyone was going to snatch his righteous title, destined only for a man as wondrous as he, it should be Zagreus.

Zagreus. That blaggard.

That stupid foul daemon. coward. wicked. liar. monster. Who was awfully kind. And strong. Clean hits. Strong hits. Somehow buddies with all of the Olympians. Trained by Achilles himself. Could call forth so many favours.

He was the champion. Not even Asterius could take that title. But Zag was racking up ambrosia.

Maybe Zagreus wasn’t so bad.

Theseus noticed something different about that kakodaemon one day. How strong he was. How powerful he was. How he cheated in attempting to steal his title.

But Theseus knew the burn of limb-loosing Eros. That tyrant.

He hated him. And that hate only made the burn worse.

Theseus laid in the empty arena alone. The usual roar of the crowd was absent. His loyal fans were gone. He was alone. He’d always be alone.

For once, Theseus felt...

Lost. Truly lost.

This is the bitter curse of love.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
